


Sweetmeat box Au

by SrokaZlodziejka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clones take over, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrokaZlodziejka/pseuds/SrokaZlodziejka
Summary: This is a personal challenge, fell free to try and do your own iteration of it.Basic rule is this, you build an Au  where every new chapter introduces a new prompt and/or trope  common(or not)  in fanfiction .  While chapters Don't need to necessarily connect in to a full story, they need to be based in the same Au. A prompt/ trope introduced is there to stay , cannot be disregarded , forgotten or reset  only counteracted (consequences should be visible ) and build upon .The name of the game is to see how long  you can do this it before the system collapses under its own weight.And do remember the only true sin a story can commit , is to be boring and un entertaining. The rest is up to your own discretion and level of sensibility . Chapters will be named .white- safe for work trope.Red- Smut/ gore/ and other spicy stuff (mmm spiceee)Blue-...this is just depressing.
Relationships: Alpha-17/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Dooku/Sifo-Dyas (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt Nr 1 -Evil clone take over. 

It was one of those nights as Mandalore CC-2224 entered his dark, silent chamber. He didn't put on the lights there was no point. The thing he wanted to do never worked when his vision wasn't partially obscure , his conscious mind wouldn't let him rest and as if in some unholy alliance neither would his subconscious.  
And yet he was in a dire need of it, oh he cud pull in at list one more 48 set of work hours but his medic officer was getting prissy. Again. And he rely prefers to not haw to court marshal the man that cud potentially solve there aging problem for sedating him against his will.  
Something in him just knew he would.  
Even if his currently dominate consciousness wanted to posture, and challenge. This instinct flared up in him even now as he was disrobing to get to bed. But savage mandalorian instinct aside , this was best for his efficiency. It made more seance to take rest when there was no crisis situation than postpone, and get cough whit your shebs down .  
His ayes slide down the bed towards the air tight box at the foot, his old Gar issued storage unit. 

He relay shouldn't.  
He knew he shouldn't.  
But he needed to. 

This state of war in his brain, where it seamed like every fraction of his personality was out for blood, a fight for gory ultimate dominance on the field of his soul. Sleep would not come, even if he spent hours just staring in to the dark ceiling until his ayes sting and a migraine forms.  
Slowly like as if he was approaching a live explosive he moves forward.  
Swallowing hard CC-2224 knelled before his sinfully dirty secret. Casting nervous looks back and forth as if expecting a Vod to suddenly walk in on him. Like in the days when he had nothing, and what he did haw had to be hidden to not brake protocol .  
Trembling hands unlatch the lid .  
His there head bowed , pupils dilating , a shiver going true his body as if he was a filthy addict starved for a hit of spice.  
So shameful, unbecoming ... carnal.  
A part of him is disgusted whit his behavior, belligerent towards him even.  
But just as the wave of vacuum sealed, preserved smell hits him, it's snapped int to dust. Blown away like ash by a strong gust of wind.  
CC-2224 arms shake, and fall limp to his sides as he inhales deeply. What is this? Why dos this scent do this to him, every single time ?  
It’s like his body has a dependency .  
Like a drug this aura wipes away all his stress frustration and tenseness. Makes him feel dizzy , lightheaded from tiredness.  
Quiets his rabid traitorous brain which falls oddly silent do to the stimulus, suddenly not concerned by its former quarrels, but focused on this new thing.  
Slowly, trembling hands lift from the box a tattered heavy robe, the material is cores, unkind to his skin, but he enjoys it still.  
CC-2224 slides it over his naked skin , allowing the scent to rub on to his hard callused skin.  
When he pulls the hood over his head CC cud laugh and cry at the same time as ecstasy washes over him . This is braking his mind. The scent of ash and tea leaves. Of peace and blaster plasma.  
Adrenaline spikes in his veins as he realizes that if anyone enters his room right now to see him, he would get shot on sight. Pretending to be Jedi was a federal offence nowadays. Maybe not officially punished by death but , clones usually prefer to shoot first in moments like this and ask questions never.  
Licking his lips hands traveling down his own body. Mouthe gulping down as much scent as he can.  
2224 had no need for his alter ego of Cody...except for moments like this. When he willingly taped in to the shadowy flaky memories of thows nights. That body under him, the warmth it gave him. The First Thing he had to call truly his own, that loyalty, and tows green ayes.  
Master Kenobi, the untouchable paragon of Jedi morals...a saint relay. And then there was Obi-wan who was an insatiable animal, a perverse hungry for attention beast.  
Wonderfully broken, and of so fragile under him.  
He can't relay tell if tows things in his head are still memories or fantasies, nor where the line between the two runs, but he knows one thing is real from them.  
Obi was wonderfully tiny under him. 

Tonight his going to enjoy himself a few times cloaked only in this robe, sleep enveloped in the memories it hides.  
And tomorrow.  
Tomorrow he will awaken whit a new stronger resole to hunt down the one that left it behind. Strength of this resolved matched only by a wolf who had his first taste of blood.

He will never stop chasing that taste.  
He hopes his prey never stops running.  
Because He is hopelessly addicted to the thrill of this hunt.


	2. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil clone take over. + mpreg

CC-1010 entered his study on Coruscant, and sat down heavily, body sinking down in to the way to soft to be healthy chair (throne relay...). This big room once belonging to the counselor was now all his . No longer small , cramped and dark whit only the toxic buzz of the artificial light above him.   
Relay as he looked back at tows days of toughing it out as a slave in the low quarters, he feels he should be more depressed. Siting here gating a slight tan as the warm REAL sun fell upon his skin, should fill him whit satisfaction, a seance of accomplishment.  
And it did, to a point.   
But the feeling was lack luster when compering it to...well he couldn't quite remember to what. All he had were bits of memories from his old self and raw information he manege to gather a bout his old life. Like his previous life was dissected, dried out and summarized in to a manila folder filled whit bullet point lists of events.   
Once the chip activated it left them brutally efficient, and emotionally blind for a long time. As if all attachments were cut or even erased from living memory along whit there former personality leaving only the overwhelming mando urge to dominate all those who oppose them.   
He paid little attention to it at the time of the purge, to consumed whit blood lust ,and the intoxicating feeling of getting even.  
Nothing cud haw flt better than beheading that old fart...even if it left his whole body scarred from karking lightning.   
CC-1010 relay believed that no mater what life he was in, that would haw been a satisfying thing..but also it felt like the pinnacle of his new life, everything from that point on was once again a downward ride to mediocrity, stagnation and fucking paperwork, he despised whit every passing day more and more.   
It dawn on him months ago as he drunk himself in to a stupor celebrating the bastards death anniversary.  
This horrid , depressing realization that nothing had changed for him.

His brothers were out there hunting, ruling, furthering the empire, and he was still here. On Coruscant, a prisoner of fucking paper work and the same suborn incapable of deciding senate he was before. Severely limited in power but still as irritating and consumed by self interest as ever.  
Only difference was the surrounding,and nowadays he didn't haw to forge anyone's signature but his own.   
it’s all the Fucking same.  
That realization was almost enough to haw him, in that moment walk off the highest balcony.   
But then his methodical mind kicked in.   
Something must haw been different back then,he didn't recall being this...depressed (?) back in the day. Yes he was as his brothers kindly named it ‘A miserable bastard’ all his life since Kamino, but...in a way he felt . Happy?  
Probably.  
Maybe.   
It's hard to recall emotions from that bygone life. 

CC-1010 bent over a bit to unlock one of his desk drawers. This special drawer was always locked, the key never leaving the chain on his neck. And yet it didn't contain any sensitive documents. On the contrary it seamed to contain predominantly junk. A few holo's recorders, bit's of what seamed like spare blaster parts, a figurine of a fox crudely glued together.   
Picking up one of the holos he pressed the button to revel a twitching blue hologram of a man whit long dread lock's, a tattoo stripe over his nose and a smile that made him in an instant botch annoyed and oddly fond.   
The man..no the Jedi... dressed in a way that would put a blush on a strippers face. Sometimes he just liked to haw that image open on pause, when he worked . It soothed something in him. Like fine art.   
Double clicking he allowed the recording to play. A familiar yet not, voice washed over him.  
‘Hey Vixen...right don’t be mad at me...for the record I wanted to tell you my self..but...well Kiffars don't haw the best track record of caring to term and...well...i didn't want you to get attached if… never mind..force..’ The man on the holo rubes his face irritated ’ Okay...to the point..ah...congratulations , your going to be a dad... don't be mad, key? Se ya soon.’   
And that's where it cut off.   
A dad.   
Somewhere out there, there was an omega kiffar whit his pup.   
He was here, stuck in this gilded cage, unable to move even a quadrant away whit out hawing things fall apart. And somewhere out there, there was his mate whit his ... it would haw to be at list 10 by now.   
The moment 1010 found the recording in his old paraphernalia, he started a search for this Jedi's identity.   
Quinlan Vos was not a reported kill. And something in him knew that unless he saw the body, the man was alive. He was like that. Like a fungus or a weed. Stationed away from the core he probably wasn't close to any clone contingent to be in danger. That was..good.   
Right?   
Well maybe.   
Probably.  
CC-1010 felt like part of him knew, a lot more than he did. Buried deep down, to deep for him to weasel out the needed information. All he had were raw file , and shadows of passionate moments, maybe 5 holos whit them botch, and a few personal ones he confiscated from the Jedi archives.  
He relay didn't know Quinlan Vos, but he knew of him.  
He watched his life in a blueish hue, from youngling to padawan, becoming a full fledged shadow. Collecting scraps of this man's life and pacing them together in his head to form a person was his hobby. But he was missing so many piece still. How did they meet, when did they become lovers. Was the name Vixen an inside joke? It felt irritating but he also smiled on impulse when he herd it.   
Did they haw a son or a girl? Did it survive at all? Would it haw Jedi powers? Probably...according to the data this type of talent is inherited down the blood line. 

'This is rely sad’ He thinks to himself. ‘You are so lonely and frustrated CC-1010 that you salivate over hawing a whelp whit a traitor, a slave master...do Vos was the only one not to lead any clone battalion..to out right refuse it..focus… don't praise that loud mouth failure of a...damm it...CC-2224 will kill me if he ever finds out, he will kill Him and my...if he ever catches them..and I wont even know if he dose. ‘ He looked dejectedly on to the hologram and then to the skyline of the city, standing up , a proud lord looking over his domain.  
Staring out he meets ayes whit the fain shadowy outline of his own face reflected in the glass.   
The person whit all the answers he cud ever want or need, so close and yet beyond his grasp.   
Bastard feels like his laughing at him from the inside.


	3. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil clone take over. + mpreg + Alcohol

Cc-1010 was surprisingly good at drawing faces, its a skill he honed during his stint as captain of the guard . Made taking witness testimony, and proper identification of perps a hell of a lot easier. Now as a counselor he didn't relay need to keep it sharp. But he had the luxury to actually make a hobby of it.   
Silly, and time wasting, but then, the senate discussions seamed to be an epitome of wasting time. Might as well polish up a skill during that time, while looking busy whit documentation.   
While his mind concentrated on the constant stream of drivel coming out of both human, and inhuman mouths his hand did it's job. He expected nonsensical scribels maybe even a few crud caricatures like before. But today it seamed his hand taped in to his subconscious because the page was filed whit drawings of small frowning cadets from kamino, and a cheeky rendition of a cadet sized Quinlan Vos doing something stupid. Not that there was so much context on the page but he just knew somehow that he wouldn't do anything else.   
What was interesting was below tows starter drawings there were hybrid attempts at melding his face whit that of Vos’es . An equal measure of options of a small girl reaching from tomboyish to cute , and boys in the same spectrum.   
‘Little gods’ He whispers looking at the drawings surprised . Was this rely occupying his brain this much? One of his former squad mates looked over his shoulder but did not comment , not until cc-1010 finished his sentence.’ may Manda haw mercy and not let any girl inherit our potato nose’ He summarized.   
Who ever it was under that buice , snorted loudly and started coughing to mask it.   
‘No offence 1010 but her bigger problem would be that shed look like a tank when growing up , we develop extra muscle mas remember? ‘  
CC-1010 head snapped up so fast it actually hurt. In the doorway was the elusive, ever prone to disappearing acts Alpha -17 . one of the few clones that chose to ‘retire’ after the clone wars. Granted whit his spinal injury he had a valid excuse not to be in the field but when asked why he didn't chose to work in a higher rank or office. He simply laughed in the face of his vod, and told them to haw a nice life filing paperwork.  
CC-1010 wont lie… he envied the bastard the gall to say fuck it all.   
‘To what do I owe the honor?’ He asked scrutinizing his sibling coldly. 17 looked like a mix of a hobo and a bounty hunter.   
‘Can't family visit family?’   
'While this might be normal fair for nat born , we both know its not how the vod worke...’  
'It’s not how you work. ‘ 1010 got corrected’ And I think I'm understanding why’ The note pad was plucked swiftly from his finger, before he cud even take a swing at blocking his older vod.’ Planing on starting a family? That be a new one for you..never took you for the...mm no I still refuse to think of you as liking children. You'd tap out 24 h in ‘   
‘Don't be ridiculous’ CC-1010 huffed felling oddly offended on all levels of consciousness.  
‘Besides..who would ever settle for you? They'd never see you beyond the baby making session.’ Alpha continued oblivious to his youngest siblings anger. But that last one his home. Yeh . Yeh he would not be a good provider.  
Yes he cud give a potential spouse what ever they wanted now, in the realm of physical property..but in all honesty he would never give them whats most important, an attentive mate. Technically he cud sacrifice his orderly nature, his need to serve ...but. Did he want to? Was a life only for a mate and a child all that he wanted? He took pride, a seance of accomplishment in his work as grueling, and thankless as it was.   
‘F...FOX! You in there?’ Lost in toughs he barely noticed somebody, most likely Alpha was calling out to him, repeatedly.   
‘A...What?’ What did you call me?   
‘You spaced out...which hour of work are you pulling in?’  
‘50 sir’ Supplied the ever helpful vode that guarded him. CC-1010 rewarded him whit a dry look reserved for only those traitors that frequently snitched on him to medical.   
‘Why am I not surprised, you and 24 ...always you two. ‘ Concluded the Alpha-17.   
‘Well it so happens that being Mandalore and high counselor , is time consuming’ CC-1010 shot back. ‘Not that you'd know anything a bout hawing a job...hows your back’ He bit back, ready to lie in to his lazy sibling even more . Pleading , nay waiting for a reason to rant.  
Alpha just side steeped the bait completely. If anything he grabbed the fishing line, and puled 1010 out of his metaphorical boat.  
‘Horrendously, but it will be better after our drinking session in your apartment.’   
‘Our what , where?’  
‘Drinking session, your apartment, at 2000, sharp , don't be late...and don't order cheep stuff, I know you can afford to be a host nowadays...ill be waiting in your quarters.’ Alpha answered nonchalantly, turning around and walking out of the pod.  
‘You don't haw my aces codes!’CC-1010 turned rapidly in his hair only to glimpse a dismissing hand in the air.  
‘No worries ill let myself In regardless’ And just like that he was gone…  
‘Ah sirr, should I ..inform security?’  
‘Pleas do, last time he visited he put 12 good men on prolonged sick leave. I don't feel like filing out extra paperwork...again’   
There was a long silence before the guarding vod finished coming, and spoke up.  
‘For the record sir… your right a bout the nose thing. Best look for a mate whit a smaller one..give the kid a fighting chance’  
CC-1010 groaned audibly . Sincerely hoping he had a son out there, and not a princess that will grow to hate his genetics.

True to his words Alpha 17 is there when the senate is done for the day. Sprawled across the most comfortable, and expensive piece of furniture in CC-1010 apartment, dirty worn out traveling boots propped up haphazardly on his pristine glass table, scratching the hell out of the surface. Two tumbler glasses set a respectable distance from said feet, on the other side of the table, and a noticeably half empty glass pitcher filed whit Alderanian brandy next to them.   
‘Started whit out me, haw you?’ 1010 huffs .’ Id be surprised, except ,that would mean id haw to had expected better out of you at any previous point in life’   
‘Yes well that's your disappointment, one you admit yourself you haw no right to haw..I on the other hand am disappointed in your tardy ass as I had no reason to expect you to not be punctually..’ Alpha shrugs ‘ A few precious years as chancellor and you already let loos ...so disappointing, hopefully along whit being on time, you let go of that stick in your ass as well.’ 

CC-1010 relay wants to call security to 'escort' his wayward sibling out . But there good men , hardly deserving of a beating Alpha-17 even sauced would deliver to them.   
Siting down on the opposite side, 1010 flops down in the admittedly specifically made to be uncomfortable chair , he has out for annoying guests. A non verbal subtle method of pointing out somebody should not fell to at home in his adobe.   
‘So what do you want 17.’  
‘Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see how my family is doing.’ The man announces whit an over exaggerated fancy flourish of a hand cc-1010 recognizes from..somewhere. Somebody once did that. But who?  
Oh never mind, theirs no shortage of clowns making fun of uper class mannerisms. Must be something common place he glimpsed from his bygone days.   
‘Id call bull, but your already here drinking, an excuse good as any for me to join you at your level’ 1010 sighed. Alpha whistled loudly.  
‘That bad of a day ? And here I tough senate must be pretty easy if you spend your time doodling’  
‘Don't get me started 17….just don't..’   
‘Fair enough, so how a bout we start a new bottle, and talk bout...what ever it is that doesn't irritate you...i wont pretend to know.’   
‘Rarely as it happens I do enjoy it when you finally make seance vod’

Midnight was on them in what felt like a blink of an aye. Few drinks in CC-1010 abandoned the uncomfortable chair in lue of the fluffy blanket like carpet he normally found irritating, and a health hazard do to the long natural strains of fur that composed it. Alpha after a bit longer in the spirit of solidarity also slid his ass on to the carpet, back propped up on the couch. And that's how they continued to drink, until 1010 realized that lifting up to even a siting position was no longer an option.  
‘Fuck...’ He summarized weary eloquently staring at the slightly warping ceiling. Oh it had been some time since he got this sauced. Usually he stooped while he cud still walk.   
Wobbly as hell, yes. But walking .   
‘Sssus is the problem foxicka?’ Alpha slurred whit a chuckle.  
‘Mmss..why you call me that?’  
‘Aat?’  
‘Fox...ika..’  
‘Es u name dumb shebs...’  
‘Mm not..im c...cc...0101..no..cc...10….10...es it! ‘   
Alpha made the effort to clap a few disjointed times in reward for his brothers victorious effort to recall his own name.   
‘Es not the name ye..boy screamed when u fucked im..’ He slurred back and laughed.   
‘Ow u know?’  
‘I walked in on ya!’  
‘Ya did?’ CC 1010 roles on to his side and crawls forward , whit grate effort he nearly crawled on to his vod just to look him in the aye.  
‘El me..tell me..everything..’ He orders.  
Alpha huffed put his spreed finger hand on 1010 faced and pushed him of whit barely an effort.  
‘Ew...noo in to that...mm don't sleep whit vod...i don't sex talk whit vode’  
‘Apha! Tell me...pleas..’  
‘No.’  
‘Es!’  
‘Nn...’  
‘Yes!’  
‘No.’   
‘Fuck you.’  
‘No thank u...am taken..’  
‘Bull..nobody would fuck er face!’  
‘They fucked yours. and your uglier!’  
‘We aw the same face dipstick!’

They took a few disjointed hits at one another that never relay landed do to there screwd up depth perspective.  
‘At’s in this?’ Alpha says whit true wonder after the third missed hit.  
‘Nothing’ cc-1010 chuckled ‘Is just that good stuff...ya know?’  
‘Fuck...need to visit ya more often then.’  
Fox suddenly felt a lot more sober.  
‘No’ He stated firmly.   
It was an odd moment for him, something shifted right then , something in his own brain fell asleep leaving...him.   
Him, what?   
Fox moved his hand in front of his ayes , observing the movement , and then it hit him.  
He was moving his hand. HIM not CC-1010. He was in charge...free.  
‘Vod?’ Alphas voice was a bit alarmed ‘You whit me?’  
‘Y..yes...I'm here...I'm...Fox..’He choked out a response rubbing his face vigorously to get rid of the tear tracks he felt . Unfortunately as in control as he was once the oppressive part of him finally looled of to sleep he was still sloshed beyond belief, and his attempts to wipe his face were tantamount to a genuine try at poking ones ayes out.  
‘Ey...enough of that.’ Alphas strong hand was on his wrist in seconds, he was there in front of him crouching in a position to complicated to balance for a truly drunk person, ayes to alert.  
‘Bastard...’ Fox summarizes.’Your not even buzzed.’  
‘I am ..a bit. Your counterpart is getting better at this...soon enough I might actually fell something the next day...’  
‘Are you calling me a light weight?!’  
‘Is discussing this relay what you want to waist time your in control whit? ‘  
Fox deflated.  
‘No… show me...’  
'Oya oya..relax..i got your fix right here’ Alpha huffs siting in front of his vod and retrieving a small holo. Blue light fills his vision as he watches an older a bit more shaggy, and unkempt but still alive Quinlan Vos slowly practice a complicated semblance of Katas whit a smaller boy besides him mimicking the movement. Fox felt like he cud cry knowing there alive. Hell he probably was, his face felt so numb from the previous attempt at rubbing them away he couldn't relay tell.  
Alpha stared him down from beyond the image, face stern .  
‘You drew his face today… your bleeding in to cc- 1010 , Foxy...or rather this information is bleeding in to him...’  
‘I know’ He answers after a moment. This is why they never disuse names, location..nothing beyond if there alive and well, and a holo or two.   
‘It’s not to late for an extraction...’  
‘I know.’ And bring CC-2224 on there collective asses? I think not.   
‘He will forgive you.’  
‘...’  
‘You know that right?’

No, no he relay didn't know, nor did he believe it.


End file.
